Imprinting
by Ruay Higirashi
Summary: Jacob has imprinted! But there is a lot of tention between him and his beloved. . . Okay, they hate each others guts. What will expire between them? What of Bella? What does the pack and the Cullen's think about it? Read to find out! Jacob/Edward
1. I Can't Believe This

Disclamer: Saddly I don't own Twight. I don't make any money off of this work.

Warnings: This will contain grapic content of the male on male type. If this offends you then I would leave now or forever be scared. You have been warned thus no flamers.

Imprinting

By RuayHigirashi

"Get out of my face," growled one very, _very_ livid Edward Cullen. "you flea bag of a mutt. You damn fag!"

Jacob clenched his fists together, trying his best to cool the anger rising in him. Oh how he would love, just fucking love, to change and rip the throat out of the thing in front of him.

"That's what you get you looking around in people's minds, you fucking bloodsucker!" Jacob said all this in a hoarse voice from effort. It was taking a lot out of him to control his anger.

"I'd have to be a mile away from you not to hear the thought going through your head. I said, '**get lost'**!" Edward snarled back. His body was shaking with rage. All he want for Jacob to get the hell away from Bella's house and, as a very annoy voice reminded him, away from himself. Edward could not get rid of the vile feeling Jacob's thoughts had made. All he wanted to do was hold Bella and forget about them.

"I have every right to be here, just like you. So why don't you live if you have such a problem!" Jacob yelled at him. It took a few breaths to calm back down enough to stop shaking.

"Problem?! Tell me one reason why in the name of hell I **shouldn't **have 'such a problem'?" Edward voice was almost hysterical at this point. He had a few males think of him this way, but this . . . this was just beyond wrong!

"Because it was you snooping in my mind not the other way around. If you didn't want to know then you shouldn't have looked. I'm gonna go anywhere till I talk to Bella whether you like it or not. So leave or shut the hell up! It's not my fault you're a damn bloodsucker with special abilities! Maybe you this will teach you keep out of private places!" Jacob said in a low voice before he turned away from Cullen. Trying not only to calm down, but also to block Cullen out of his mind or at least trying. He really didn't like this anymore than Cullen despite what other parts of his anatomy thought. A very annoying part he might add.

"That is just disgusting!" Edward said. He decided that waiting in Bella's bed room would be much better than being near this hormonal mutt. He was gone in a flash.

Edward left behind an equally infuriated but oddly relieved Jacob behind. All he really wanted to do was change and run. Just run till all of this was behind him, till he was numb. But he couldn't do that. Oh, no. That would just be too easy for Jacob. On top of that it was because that damn Cullen.

In the middle of his internal seething, Bella's loud, which was quite the understatement, truck came into hearing range. At last, she was finally getting in on the receding action, he didn't like being alone with the Cullen. It was more unnerving than he wanted to admit, all he wanted to was just wanted to talk to her. Then of course, get the hell out!

A few minutes later Bella pulled into the driveway and turned off the deafeningly loud engine. Jacob sighed with relief that thing was off and that his waiting was over. It bothered him more to know that Edward's presence has this effect on him more than it bothered gun. Does that even make any sense? Did he really want it to make any sense?

"Jacob?" Bella's voice broke him out of his deep pondering. Jacob had about forgot about her pulling up.

"I need to talk to you for a moment." Jacob muttered almost too softly to be heard.

Bella tilted her head to the side and gave him puzzled look. "Come in and we'll talk. It's freezing out here, as usual," she added after a moment.

"No," Jacob declined quickly. "I mean it will only take a moment or two." he added after she had gave him a worried look. After taking a good long breath he started, "I've imprinted, but I have a problem and need to go looking for answers to fix it. I will be gone quite a while, mostly likely anyway."

"Imprinted? Who? What problem? Is she too young? Is she too old? Is she sick?" Bella shot off at him all at once.

Jacob sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't tell her yet. Hell, he couldn't tell anybody till he figured out if he can fix it or not. Well, not anybody who couldn't read his thoughts anyway.

Jacob chose his words carefully, "I'm not saying anything at the moment. The person knows, though it wasn't my choice to tell. I'm going to see if any legends concerning werewolves and imprintion say anything about imprints being changed or not. I most likely will be gone for a while, so don't fret."

With that he turned and started to walk towards the woods, but Bella's voice stopped him.

"Do you not trust me enough? I would never be biased with you!" she said sadly.

"It's not like that!" Jacob said, running a hand through his shaggy, black hair. "It's just…complicated. " he whispered before turning and disappearing into the woods. He could hear Bella's calls behind him, but he kept on all the same.

Jacob had to fix this somehow. There was no way in hell he was going to stay imprinted to Edward and he couldn't stand to see Bella anywhere near him. Dammit! Here he going with the unwilling jealousy again. And he didn't want to hurt Bella in anyway.

Why, oh why, could his life not be simple for once?

Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. This will be a long fic because let's face it, relationships and love do not happen over night.


	2. Answers and More Quesions

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Warnings: **See first chapter.

**Imprinting**

Chapter Two: Some Quesions are Better Left Unanswered

"So in other words, I'm stuck because my wolf spirit decided that Edward was the perfect mate for me. This also means since he never ages, I won't age either, correct?" Jacob asked. The seriousness was finally getting to him and as was the hopelessness. This man standing before him was his last hope, and that man could do nothing for him like the last three elders.

"I'm afraid so, my boy. You are the first to ever have an imprinted of the same sex, let alone a vampire. But your pack also has been deemed unusual, with the female wolves also, so I guess this wasn't exactly unexpected. The spirits must be trying to say something. What exactly it is, is beyond me. What happens now is in your's and that vampire's hands. I would choose wisely if I was you," the elder said kindly.

Jacob bowed his head. His hair, after a month of searching for answers, had grown back to his mid-back which was now covering his face like a black curtain. He refused to cry no matter how unbelievably wrong and unfair this was.

"Now you need your pack. No wolf should be alone. We rely on each other's strength. We are pack animals and depend on each other more than you know. Rest easily knowing that the spirits would never give you too great of a task. They know your strength better than you know yourself," the white-haired elder said softy to the teenager before him. He reached out with a wrinkled hand to brush back the long hair and bring up Jacob's handsome face. "Be strong, my son, and be proud."

Jacob shook his head in denial. "Why do I have to be the one stuck with a freaking male vampire that I hate and that hates me back? It's because of those damn bloodsuckers that I'm now what I am anyway! Why do I have to be stuck with the one who reads minds on top of everything else? What could be so important to the spirits that has to make me miserable? Don't they already know how much I've already suffered? **Why me**!?" he said angrily. Anger was the last thing he had.

"Because you hold more love in our heart than hate. Because you can. Because I believe in you even if you don't believe in yourself," the old man said in a strong voice that seemed unlikely from his body and that matched Jacob's anger in equality.

Jacob looked the man in the eyes, having no clue what possessed him to do so, with brown eyes glistening with unshed tears and knew that he could. It surprised him but suddenly he could look passed this and hope that everything would work out. Oddly, he took comfort in the new knowledge that he did love Edward Cullen for the ass he was no matter how wrong it was and how long and hard he ran from it.

A crooked smile played joyously on the elders lips as the elder said, "Ah, so you _do _understand. Go home to your pack." He gave a wink before turning and disappearing into the forest.

Weird was the only way Jacob could describe that old man. There was something about him, something about what he said that did not sit right for Jacob.

As Jacob was about to leave the clearing that was elected the place for the meeting, he ran into an elder man.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up at home and it was a long hike out here," the elder said in a breathless tone.

Jacob didn't know exactly what had just happened, but he also was sure he didn't want to find out, so he just answered, "Don't worry about it. I've got all the answers I need. I'm going home. Thank you for your time."

And with that he ran home to face the music.

"Bella, for gods sake calm down. Jacob's a big boy and can take care of himself. I don't know why you're acting like this. he said." "it probably be a while before he gets back.'" Edward said with a long sigh. She had been pacing back and forth, back and forth in her room for three hours now. The girl had also called everyone she could think of asking if they had seen or knew where Jacob was at, but they all said the same thing. That same thing what he had told Bella before he left.

"Calm down! How can I calm down?! Jacob's been gone a month today! A month with no contact at all with anyone! He could be hurt! Hell he could be DEAD!" Bella yelled, her voice getting louder by the word.

"Bella, yelling isn't going to help him any way. It will not help that your dad still is worried about your mental state. You talking to no one isn't helping him think any better," Edward tried to reason. He really didn't care if that mutt was dead or not. The way he looked at it, it was better by someone else than him, because he couldn't stand him at all. Not after finding out about that secret that fag had. Every time he thought about it he couldn't suppress a shiver of disgust. He held his hands out to Bella and said, "Come here and let me hold you. That will make you feel better."

"Don't you have any feelings?! For gods sake, my friend could be hurt or worse and all you can think about is getting your hands on me! Just go. I can't deal with this right now. GO!" Bella yelled at Edward. She had even walked over to the window during her speech and opened it.

Edward stared at her for a moment. This was the first time she had ever been this way towards him. He didn't know whether to be hurt or not. The brunette was just too confused at the way she was treating him. What had he even done to deserve this anyway? With a hurt look at Bella, he was out of the window and into her yard without a sound. He waited there for a bit to see if she would open the window she had so rudely banged shut and call out for him to say she was sorry, but she didn't.

That hurt, more than he was willing to admit. And it left him with the a disgusting feeling that he got when ever he thought of Jacob. Edward seemed to be thinking of him more often than he was willing to admit also.

Over the past month there had been tension between him and Bella, almost as if she blamed Edward for Jacob's leaving. Though he knew it was in a round about way, it was angering to think that she would do that. She hadn't let him hold her as much, nor has she talked to him as much. Sometimes he wondered if it was Jacob she loved not him, but afterwards he was always feel so guilty that he had thought that.

With a shake of his head, he turned about ran off, but he caught a scent. The person seemed to have been there only moments before. In other words, Edward had not noticed the said person when he was fighting with Bella. A smile crept to his lips. It was just the person to take his anger out on, and he could get answers while he was at it.

* * *

Thanks everyone for your reviews! I do enjoy them. A big thanks to my beta-reader VictionsetWinch. I hope you guys keep reading!

RuayHigirashi


	3. A Blinding Anger

**Imprinting**

Chapter Three: A Blinding Anger

Edward Cullen laid his head against the tree. He couldn't believe he was pinned to a tree by a filthy dog. Jacob's strong arms twisted the brunette's own pair in such a way that all his strength couldn't be used. The vampire defiantly was beyond pissed, but he had to give it to Jacob. The dark headed male had had a great plan. Edward didn't know what hit, literally, him till he was pinned to the tree in front of him.

_Edward was following the trail of scent left by his nuisance as he searched for thoughts around him. What he had expected was far from what he encountered. Instead of the mixed emotions the other male had when Edward had learned about the imprintion from his over working mind, there was a calm, cool, and collected teenager. Not a bit of turmoil was there, just over riding peace with mind and body._

_Edward could feel anger rising in him, but he didn't understand why he was so mad. Jacob could just have reversed his imprinting or found the way to. That would easily have explained the other male's state of mind, but Edward still seethed at that thought though he didn't understand why._

_With a sigh, Edward pushed his confusing thoughts way and listened for Jacob's thoughts again. What he found was even more puzzling than before. Green. That was it. The color green over and over again. Jacob had found a way around his gift and it pissed him off to no end!_

_Fueled by his rage, the vampire pick up his speed ever careful in following the scent trail just like he did with his prey. Suddenly the trail did an u-turn and stopped._

_Before his instincts could even pick up on the danger, a large body rammed his and the two of them collided with a tree. Edward's arms were pulled behind him a twist that would have been crippling in its pain if he had been human and held into a tree with all the strength and weight of his moving body and the warm one pinning him. _

Edward mentally badgered himself. He should have known this was a trap. Jacob was not a stupid animal that he normally tracked, but an intelligent human/wolf thingy. He should have seen this coming, but instead he ran head first into a bad situation. Simply because he was blinded by anger. Edward knew it was better to think with your head and leave your emotions out of the equation, but since he had been with Bella he had stopped doing that. Another scary thought was that he had been letting his emotions control him to an alarming extent since he had learned about Jacob's secrete.

"Hello, Edward. Fancy meeting you here. Coming by for a nice cup of tea." Jacob said in a fake innocent voice.

"I'll show you a cup of tea. Now get the hell off of me!" Edward growled. The other males cool demeanor only fueling the vampire's anger.

"Now, now Edward. I don't want a fight. I'll tell you what I've learned, as we are now, if I don't feel like letting you go. Prove to me that you won't be hostile and I'll judge." Jacob said as he twisted Edward's arms a little more to prove his point.

"Why don't you just think about it and save both of us the trouble? Because there is no way in hell that I'm not going to bring in within the inch of your life if you don't let go of me!" Edward yelled, anger getting the best of him. He was getting uncomfortable with Jacob's warm body so close and his hot breath on his neck. Edward turned all of the emotions he was feeling into and anger and told himself that it was just because it reminded him of Bella, but even he wasn't that good of a liar.

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to talk as we are. Pity, I thought you were suppose to less of an animal as this . . ." Jacob trailed off as he had to turn his mind to the ever struggling Edward. He had to concentrate on keeping the right amount of pressure and the right amount of angle or the vampire would break out of his hold. The werewolf knew that he could not bring himself to hurt his imprinted, not even if he was attacking him. Truly, Jacob would rather let Edward kill him than hurt him in anyway. Physically or emotionally.

"You are so fucking sick! You damn fag! Get the hell off of me! You're enjoying this way too much, you fucking homo!" Edward screamed, a deadly snarl followed his words as he bucked. His mind was in such a state of anger, he didn't even notice that Jacob had let his thoughts wonder thus he could read them.

An idea sparked suddenly in the werewolf's mind from the vampire's words. With a smirk playing on his face he leaned into Edward and pretended to breathe heavily, as if aroused by his movements. "You are right, keep moving like that," he panted into Edward's ear, though he knew he wouldn't have to.

That was all it took, the brunette froze in shock after his enraged mind finally adsorbed Jacob's words. His body tensed and he pushed himself as close to the tree as he could in a veined attempt to get away from the werewolf's hot body. Edward was rendered absolutely speechless, that had happened very few times in his century of living.

Jacob stopped his fake breathing as soon has the brunette had stopped moving. He chuckled deep in his throat. "I thought that would work. Now will you just calm down?" he asked quietly, hoping silently that this was the end of Edward's struggling.

As the vampire got his emotions under control, he noticed that he could now read Jacob's thoughts like an open book, but decided that he best not throw that in the werewolf's face just incase he ends up losing that advantage again. Edward had felt how it was to be handicapped without that and didn't want to feel that way again. Not being able to read Bella made her enthralling, but he had never not been able to read an enemy thus was lost without the power.

Edward answered Jacob's question with one of his own, "Will you let me go?"

Jacob could not longer feel the vampire's anger coming off him in almost palpable as before, so took a chance that he hoped he wouldn't regret. He let his arms drop, then slowly stepped away from Edward. He was read to pin the vampire again if he used any violent movements.

Edward took a deep breath to control his swirling emotions before turning around. His anger wasn't gone, but just underneath the surface barely contained. Contained was better than nothing though.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" And please let this damn freak show be over! Edward kept the second part to himself.

Jacob relaxed a little at the vampire's calm question, but could still see the anger in his form. Because the brunette's jaw was set and his fists were clenched, Jacob decided to tell him easily. As possible anyway. The werewolf wasn't sure how Edward was going to react, but figured this encounter wasn't going to end well for either of them.

"It took me a long time to get the answers, I had to hunt down shape shifters of many kinds. Most of them told me just about the same information, but I did meet one who–"

"Will you skip the story and get down to what you learned?"

"If you insist. I _learned_ that my wolf spirit is attracted to the perfect soul for it on many levels. One of those is animalistic, who wild I'm are at heart in other words. Also, it seems we are somewhat mutants; all of the other shape shifters are mono sexed. On top of that, none of those shape shifters have imprinted on the same sex." Jacob informed the vampire, trying to calm him down before the big whammy, but the more he talked the more agitated Edward was getting.

Edward and Jacob locked eyes for a moment. Jacob could see that the vampire was on edge and sighed. He was right, this was not going to end well for either of them, but might as well get it over.

"Edward, I'm imprinted to you. There is nothing you or I can do to change that matter." Jacob finally said.

* * *

I'm really sorry that it took me sooo long to finally get this chapter out, but it just wasn't coming out well and my life had been revolving around my honors english teacher at the moment +. Thank you **all** for reviewing my work and for the ones I have not personally answered I'll get to you I promise! I hope you enjoyed this one because I have no clue when I will be able to write the next chapter. I've also read the last Twilight book Breaking Dawn and I would like to know what you guys think about the ending! Lastly I would like for you guys to pick who is going to me seme(on top) and uke(on bottom). You can send me a message or leave me a review(I do love reviews as much as messages)!

Until next time,

RuayHigirashi


End file.
